fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 August 2015
08:51 *Rabbit: ow! *fast go to in sewer* 08:51 Rabbit: *phew* 08:51 *Candy and Poltergeist run away* 08:51 * PCGamer38690 chases after rabbit 08:51 Wait! 08:51 *Morrigan grabs the rabbit 08:51 Rabbit: *go to down to sewer more* 08:51 *sigh* i was gonna ask a question 08:51 Rabbit: O_o 08:51 Eww it smells like c*** in here 08:52 Rabbit: *big eyes* 08:52 *Morrigan turns into a swarm of bats and they go to to the sewers 08:52 * PCGamer38690 shoots more darts 08:52 *Candy leaps at rabbit* 08:52 And your favorite user bot is here 08:52 * IkerFromSpain Is in the sewers 08:52 Rabbit: *dodge and go to sewer* 08:52 * IkerFromSpain Chases the rabbit 08:52 * PCGamer38690 shoots even more darts 08:53 *runs after poltergeist* Polt wait! 08:53 // What rp is this? 08:53 The rp rp 08:53 Rabbit *out of sewer and ow ow and slow walk to hole ground* 08:53 LOL wot 08:53 Yes 08:53 Rabbit: *sleep by PCGamer sniper* 08:53 * PCGamer38690 grabs rabbit 08:53 * PCGamer38690 runs home with it 08:53 *The bats bites PC's neck 08:54 Ow s*** 08:54 *candy keeps rabbit safe by blocking everyone (BTW I'm half animal so tranquilizer works 08:54 *the bats drains PC's blood 08:54 * PCGamer38690 drops rabbit 08:54 Rabbit: zzzzz 08:54 Polt!! 08:54 *the bats drains PC dry 08:54 Poly:yeah? 08:54 * IkerFromSpain Grabs the rabbit and runs 08:54 *polt 08:54 * PCGamer38690 f*** off you little ugly thing 08:54 Uh...i have a question... 08:55 *The bats chases Iker 08:55 Do u wanna hang out later...kill some ppl? 08:55 Rabbit: *wake up* 08:55 * PCGamer38690 chases after the bat 08:55 Candy: grabs rabbit and protects it* 08:55 Rabbit: *get off and run away to hotel* 08:55 ... 08:55 Okay, i don't have the rabbit 08:55 I don't have it 08:55 *The bats reforms into Morrigan 08:55 * PCGamer38690 chases after rabbit 08:55 Rabbit: *go to new room* 08:55 Morrigan:Well that blood sate my thirst a little 08:56 Rabbit: *jump to lock door* 08:56 * IkerFromSpain Chases the rabbit 08:56 Rabbit: too late 08:56 * PCGamer38690 walks around Alex's floor 08:56 Is that a yes? 08:56 Rabbit: *run to under bed* 08:56 Candy hides rabbit* 08:56 It mist be this room 08:56 You'll be ok 08:56 I am home and my router is not a booty souffle. Danke God. 08:57 Rabbit: yes *lick at Candy face* 08:57 Yeah 08:57 * PCGamer38690 breaks into the room 08:57 *Morrigan walks in front of Rabbit's bed door 08:57 * IkerFromSpain Goes in the room 08:57 Where is that rabbit? 08:57 *fights everyone away * 08:57 Rabbit: *big eyes* 08:57 That means the problem is router that's there. 08:57 LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 08:57 Morrigan:I'll make soul rabbit stew! 08:57 And I might come on Steem. 08:57 *is soul rabbit* 08:57 Polt....do u want to hang out yes or no? 08:58 ... 08:58 *Morrigan grabs polt and she flies up and slams Polt to the ground at the same time laughing 08:58 Candy:no your not! Poly: yeah! 08:58 No. 08:58